doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Dying Days
The Dying Days es el último lanzamiento de la línea de novelas de Doctor Who de Virgin New Adventures (sin embargo, véase "Notas", más abajo) y la única en la que aparece el Octavo Doctor. Resumen de la editorial 6 de mayo de 1997 Los Últimos Días del Siglo Veinte En el Mare Sirenum, astronautas británicos caminan por la superficie de Marte por primera vez en veinte años. El Museo Espacial Nacional de Londres es el lugar de un evento espectacular donde los grandes y los buenos celebran una ceremonia británica única. En Adisham, Kent, el hombre más peligroso de Gran Bretaña ha escapado de la custodia mientras era transportado en un helicóptero. En Whitehall, el nuevo Ministro de Interior es concencido de que hay una conspiración acechando para derrocar al gobierno. Al oeste de Londres, agentes del MI5 cierran una compañía editorial que se ha acercado demasiado a la organización ultrasecreta conocida como UNIT. Y, en una visita estatal a Washington, el Primer Ministro se prepara para hacer un discurso crucial, ignorando totalmente que fuerzas oscuras están conspirando contra él. Mientras, el Octavo Doctor y la profesora Bernice Summerfield descubren que todos estos eventos están conectados. Sin embargo, pronto todo será eclipsado. Esta vez, el Doctor llega demasiado tarde. Trama Personajes *El Doctor *Bernice Summerfield *Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart *Alexander Christian *Winifred Bambera *Edward Greyhaven *David Staines *Xyzaal *Eve Waugh Referencias Arqueología * Bernice excavó el Mare Sirenum en Marte cuando tenía veinticuatro. Esto estableció su reputación como arqueóloga. Libros * Bernice anotó partes en su diario describiendo sucesos sobre el asalto rebelde/UNIT en marciano adquirido en Londres desde un "viejo libro de bolsillo destartalado con un horripilante ojo en la portada".Esto describe la portada del libro de Lance Parkin A History of the Universe. El cual irónicamente no cubre este período. El Doctor * El Doctor se refiere a sí mismo como el Octavo Hombre Obligado, el campeón de la Vida y el Tiempo, el Portador de la Oscuridad para los Daleks y la Tormenta que Viene para los Draconianos. Además del tío con dos corazones. * El Doctor es tranquilo en cuanto a morir después de explotar el Cohete de Guerra Marciano. * Después de ser expulsado del Cohete de Guerra de los Guerreros de Hielo, el Doctor crea varios globos para disminuir la velocidad de su descenso con bolsas de basura y una bombona de helio. Referencias culturales reales * La invasión marciana es vista como un truco por el público, sirviendo de distracción para permitir al Gobierno Provisional mantener el control del país. * Benny mira un álbum de John Smith and the Common Men cuando ella y el Doctor buscan el piso de Todds. * Bruce Springsteen es el presidente de EE.UU. Gallifrey * Benny se percata del Sello de Rassilon dentro de la TARDIS. * El Doctor dejó a Chris Cwej en Gallifrey. Gobiernos * David Staines es el Ministro de Interior del gobierno del Reino Unido. Historia * El conocimiento del siglo XX de Bernice se especializa entre 1963 hasta 1989. Individuos * Lord Greyhaven hace un trato con los Guerreros de Hielo que les permite a estos invadir Reino Unido. * Bernice se está quedando en la casa del Doctor en Kent después de ser animada por Kadiatu Lethbridge-Stewart y aM!xitsa. * El Brigadier menciona una operación con Jo Grant después de sus aventuras con el Doctor que envolvía a los Guerreros de Hielo y a Peladon (TV: The Curse of Peladon). * Alexander Christian conocía a Jo Grant de cuando estaba estudiando sus niveles A. * Winifred Bambera está casado con Ancelyn, que se fue con la Multitud al exilio, como corresponde a un Caballero del Reino. * El Brigadier le recuerda a Bambera que aún está técnicamente retirado, a pesar de ser el cabecilla de la rebelión anti-marciana/Greyhaven. * En la recoronación de la Reina, el Brigadier le señala al Cuarto Doctor, a Romana y a K9 a Doris. * Alistair Gordon Lethbridge Stewart es ascendido a General al final de esta historia. Idiomas * Bernice habla marciano. Medios * Eve Waugh es una periodista americana. Organizaciones * UNIT está mucho mejor estructurada que en los años 70. * UNIT tiene una base en París (llamada NUIT). * UNIT se ocupó de los intentos de invasión de Brandril y Drahvin (sin la ayuda del Doctor). * Veronica Halliwell es la directora general de MI5. * Los Guerreros de Hielo tienen una organización llamada Gremio de Comunicaciones Marciano. Planetas * Mars tiene una atmósfera perfectamente respirable (aunque un poco fría=, pero el suelo es casi completamente estéril. * El agua es una fuente de gran valor en Marte. * El Tratado Arcturano de 2085 es la fecha oficial del primer contacto pacífico con alienígenas. * La Espada de Tuburr es mencionada. Especies * Xznaal, a pesar de ser un Señor del Hielo, no lleva la armadura tradicional. Lleva la concha de un Guerrero. Esto le hace excéntrico y es una penetración a su mentalidad, según Benny (es militarista y de mente cerrada). Tecnología * El Doctor usa su destornillador sónico para reflejar un rayo sónico de los Guerreros de Hielo. * Bernice sabe cómo aislar la electricidad con el depósito de combustible de un helicóptero del siglo XX. Línea temporal * Benny recibe una carta (de 2593) ofreciéndole el puesto de arqueología de Edward Watkins en St. Oscar's University, Dellah. * El Brigadier se encontró con el Octavo Doctor en Hong Kong en 1988 cuando descubrieron el secreto de la Encarnación de Gris. Vehículos * El Brigadier guardó a Bessie para el Doctor, y esperó al Doctor en el aparcamiento de UNIT con el coche. Notas * Aunque oficialmente considerada como el último lanzamiento de la línea New Adventures de Doctor Who, este no fue de hecho el último en ser publicado. Debido a retrasos de producción, una novela del Séptimo Doctor qie tenía que haberse lanzado varios meses más pronto, So Vile a Sin, no se publicó hasta un mes más tarde de que esta novela saliera, haciéndola, técnicamente, el último lanzamiento de NA. * Este fue el único libro de las New Adventures que contó con el Octavo Doctor, y es el último libreo de Doctor Who que fue publicado por Virgin. * En vez de usar el logo de Doctor Who de la era de McCoy en el lomo, o el logo posterior de las New Adventures utilizadas en las novelas de Summerfield, The Dying Days cuenta con el logo de Virgin Books en el lomo. * Durante diez años (antes del lanzamiento de The Company of Frinds), esta fue la única aparición de la Profesora Bernice Summerfield con el Octavo Doctor. * Virgin continuaría publicando The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield. The Dying Days termina con Bernice llegando a su nueva casa en la Universidad de Dellah. * En la fiesta del aterrizaje en Marte hay varios invitados notables: Jeremy Paxman, Richard Dawkins, Chris Evans, Gillian Anderson, Richard Branson, Alan Yentob, Emma Peel y Lalla Ward (quien aparece como sí misma y "metida en el personaje" como Romana II al final del libro). * Benny tiene un conocimiento especializado en las épocas situadas entre 1963 y 1989 (lo que es la extensión de la emisión continua de la original serie de TV). * Cuando Xznaal es visto desde el punto de vista de Greyhaven, el Doctor, o Benny, el pronombre que Parkin usa para Xznaal es "he". Desde el punto de vista de otras personas Parkin se refiere a Xznaal como "it". Por ejemplo, «Xznaal moved its scaly body». * Se escriben también los nombres humanos (cuando están vistos desde el punto de vista de los Guerreros de Hielo), como ellos los pronuncián, ej: Gerayhavun/Greyhaven, Xztaynz/Staines. * Supuestamente, Philip Segan afirmó que una gran invasión alienígena era imposible de hacer con el presupuesto de la película de TV debido al coste de los múltiples trages protésicos y al coste de mostrar una invasión alienígena completa. The Dying Days hace una invasión alienígena con tres Guerreros de Hielo (no hay ni siquiera dos Guerreros de Hielo en una misma sala en todo el libro).[http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/classic/ebooks/dyingdays/notes/page10.shtml Notas de Autor del Ebook de Lance Parkin The Dying Days Capítulo 7] * El último capítulo del libro mostró a Benny iniciando un encuentro romántico con el Doctor. * Este libro destaca por no tener el logo de Doctor Who en toda la portada, lomo, o por dentro, debido a que Virgin no tenía los derecho para el logo del Octavo Doctor (los derechos los tenía BBC Books) y no quería utilizar el logo del Séptimo Doctor. En su lugar, se usa el logo de Virgin Publishing. Además el título Doctor Who no aparece ni en la portada de atrás o en las páginas de dentro hasta que llega a la página de copyright. También hay una breve mención de una página de agradecimientos. * El libro concluye con el epílogo, "The End and a New Beginning", firmado por los editores de la línea de las New Adventures, reconociendo esto como la última novela de Doctor Who y presentando el comienzo de la línea Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures. * Hubo un "último capítulo" lanzado por Lance Parkin y posteado en rec.arts.drwho allá por 1997. Fue el epílogo original / último capítulo de Parkin para The Dying Days. * El título de la novela estaba originalmente inspirada en la letra de A-Ha's The Living Daylights. Ilustraciones de E-Book Dying days004.jpg Dying days005.jpg Dying days003.jpg The Dying Days illustration 5.jpg Dying days002.jpg Dying days001.jpg Continuidad * El Doctor se regeneró en TV: Doctor Who. * El Doctor lleva a Benny a Dellah para el comienzo de la novela de Virgin Bernice Summerfield New Adventures Oh Not It Isn't!. * El Brigadier menciona haber hecho una operación con Jo Gran tras los eventos de TV: The Curse of Peladon. * Kadiatu y aM!xitsa aparecieron por última vez en PROSA: Happy Endings. * Benny pregunta ahora cómo pueden los marcianos invadir Bretaña, pero también tiene marcianos en su boda (PROSA: Happy Endings). * En TV: The Christmas Invasion hay na pregunta de si los alienígenas son marcianos o no y se confirma que no en el caso. * Benny se encontró anteriormente con el Brigadier en PROSA: No Future, quien asistió a su boda en Happy Endings (lo que es subjectivamente en el futuro para el Brigadier). * Las anteriores misiones a Marte se mencionan incluyendo el encuentro de los Embajadores (TV: The Ambassadors of Death). * El Doctor dejó a Chris en Gallifrey en PROSA: Lungbarrow. * Chris Cwej vuelve en PROSA: Deadfall. * Bambera se encontró con el Doctor por primera vez en TV: Battlefield. * Se menciona el libro Who Killed Kennedy, así como sus autores James Stevens y David Bishop. Supuestamente, UNIT alteró las fechas dentro del libro para cambiarlas por las fechas reales. Stevens es mencionado por haber "desaparecido del mapa", refiriéndose a su desaparición el Enero de 1996. EN esa ocasión, retrocedió en el tiempo hasta Dallas, Texas el 22 de noviembre de 1963 (PROSA: Who Killed Kennedy). Por otro lado, Bishop es mencionado por seguir todavía en Londres. * En TV: Aliens of London / World War Three el público vuelve otra vez a descubrir incuestionablemente que los alienígenas existen y (de nuevo) se vuelve a encubrir como un engaño. * La casa del Doctor apareció por primera vez en PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Warhead. * Veronica Halliwell apareció originalmente (y murió) en PROSA: System Shock. * Susan estaba escuchando a John Smith and the Common Men en TV: An Unearthly Child. * Ashley Chapel Logistics (PROSA: Millenial Rites) y I2 (PROSA: System Shock) están en contra de las compañías que suministraron partes a la Sonda Mars. * Christian intentó contactar con el Brigadier a través de su hija, Kate Lethbridge-Stewart (HOMEVID: Downtime, TV: The Power of Three). * PROSA: Christmas on a Rational Planet es la primera novela que menciona una recoronación de la Reina. Pero esto fue en realidad Lawrece Miles explicando un problema de continuidad en TV: Battlefield (una línea de usar y tirar de la existencia de un Rey).[http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/classic/ebooks/dyingdays/notes/page13.shtml Notas de Autor del Ebook de Lance Parkin The Dying Days Capítulo 10] * El Doctor le cuenta a Benny que ella es la persona que más a tenido como compañera hasta ese momento. * El último capítulo insinua de forma casi directa un encuentro sexual que ocurre entre Benny y el Doctor. Durante años, esto fue un asunto de debate y especulación, hasta que se confirmó en AUDIO: Benny's Story. Notas al pie Enlaces externos * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/classic/ebooks/dyingdays/index.shtml Ebook Oficial de la BBC The Dying Days] * * en:The Dying Days (novel) Categoría:Novelas del Octavo Doctor Categoría:E-books Categoría:Novelas con Guerreros de Hielo Categoría:Novelas de UNIT Categoría:Novelas de NA Categoría:Novelas de 1997 Categoría:Novelas de NA con Bernice Summerfield Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Inglaterra Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1997 Categoría:Novelas con el Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Marte